megamandiesattheendfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Wily
Dr. Wily is the archrival of Mega Man, he first appears in 15 Years and appears more often in Season 2 as Mega Man's sidekick to replace Guts Man. Description Dr .wily is an acceptation short man. Hes a brilliant scientist who try to take over the world with robots. 15 years later after being busted out of jail he just an old man, who likes mess with people especially Mega Man. He's not the strongest of the group, hes most likely the weakest but is the most brilliant. History 15 years ago he was Mega Mans arch nemesis and was defeated for the last time before being thrown in jail by mega-man.In the The Big Job He was rescued by mega-man to mega-mans disgust. after they left the jail wily convinced mega-man to work with him to get away from the police and the Super cop. Mega-man agrees and they get away in they sewer. were wily tells him roll is dead. He claims that a robot found her outside his "Bad Ass scull castle and just thought she was trying to help but just got over her head". Saddened by this news Mega-man wishes to find the person who set him up, wily wanted to come along to find his liberator they meet up with Guts man were he tells Mega-man to shot guts man. And tells guts man to stay away from his get away tubes. Mega Man say theirs a cop after them. out of the fear of getting arrested Guts man claimed that they needed to go. wily lead them through the sewer to only find a edge of a tunnel and a huge fall.when the super cop catches up to them Guts Man and Mega man Jump but wily uses his Rushinator to crush him claiming he always wanted to use that. He jumps of too, but unlike Guts Man and Mega Man he lands on the cement and claims his legs are broken. In Casa de Wily He claims he didn't get a single email and was upset to find most of the comedians and shows he liked before he was locked up were all no longer in production. So he, Mega Man,and Guts Man head to the Boss place. Only to be attacked by a huge robot that kills Guts Man and throw wily over to the side. In THE END of season 1 it was revealed he was kidding about roll being dead and claims he doesn't even remember her. Though she claims he left her in a cell for 12 years. So after shes arrested and beheaded. Mega Man and wily head back to wily's castle. Mega Man claims everything's back to normal to were wily points out that their still wanted fugitives, and that his best friend is dead.Then super cop show up with his laser canon pointing at them claim there under arrest. Season 2 With the Super cop pointing a gun at him and mega man he warns not to shoot due to there being bombs every where, but super cop fires anyway but his canon starts to overload. see this as a chance to escape wily uses he's spring floor to throw him and mega man into the sky. as he calmly fell towards the earth he explained to the screaming mega man that he thought of everything and that they should have a soft landing. Only to crash into the sidewalk leaving him paralyzed and mega man unconscious. He pressed his garage door opener thinking it was a life alert button. Eventually a mysterious figure( who's identity to this day is still unknown) came and rescued mega man, and leaving wily. eventually he was healed and rushed to the hospital mega man was at to save him from proto man. After planting the perfect look alike's to throw the cops of there tail he and megaman went to a unknown city in disguise. After some eating and talking he went to the bathroom to wash pudding out of his hair thanks to mega man. he then showed up to defend that the pansy ass mamas boy wallet was a gift. Then he killed Nana ( the pink ice climber) for no particular reason. Dr wily .jpg Category:Males Category:Characters